Shantae The Half-Genie Hero (Film)/Transcript
Part 1: Lighthouse Newest Arrival (Show Paramount Pictures logo) (Show Renegade Animation logo, then it fades to blue sky background) Text: Paramount Pictures presents (The film opens to the town of Lighthouse Island as the camera moves to a Lighthouse Hall while the text appear on screen "In association with Renegade Animation") Kids: Go! (x8) (while one kid jumping the rope) Ice Cream Man: Here your Ice Cream. Kid: Thanks. (the camera stopped at Lighthouse Shopping Centre) Shanate's father: Woo-Hoo, I'm going to be A Dad!! (start running back at the Lighthouse) I just talk to my wife, the baby is going to came out from her belly!! Tree: Get out of my Way!! Shanate's father: Oh, Sorry, I'm gonna be a Dad, Woo-Hoo, Oh Yeah. Flower: Good for you, Man. (as Watering can tries to Pour too much water) Don't even think about it!! Watering can: Aw! Shanate's father: Woo-Hoo!! (Almost trip a 2 peoples with Smoke) Poeple with Smoke: HEY!!! Shanate's father: Woo-Hoo!! (laughs) Person who got trips over Father: Ow!! (cut to the Lighthouse, Which is Sunsetting in the Sky) Shanate's father: Hi, Please to meet you!! Person who cutting the grass: Hi. Shanate's fatehr: It's a Beautiful Day (cut to inside of the Lighthouse) (sigh) I'm Here! I'm Here! Shanate's mother: Oh, You were too late to come back home. Father: Darn!! Mother: But that okay, We will spend time with me. Father: Wow! (fades to falling Magic stuff and showing the film's title, then fades to they cooking together) Mother: Honey, You got a wrong indi-- father: No, No, No, No, I got this solved!! (cut to they watching The sunrise, eating Popcorn, he tries to pick popcorn out of the bowl, But the Bowl tip over, making a mess) mother and father: (gasps for 2 second and laugh) (cut to the Lighthouse at night) Father: Push (x4) (grunts) Nother: (grunts) (cut to Mother pushing out and Father look at Mother, then Father trips over into the Box) Mother: (laugh for 4 second and gasps) Baby: (crying, as Father get up out of the Box) Mother: 12 hours of labour. Father: Oh, It's so worthless, Oh, look at her, look at her! Shantae, She got her Purple little hair and Blue eyes, I knew that was Blue eyes on her, I knew She were smart of those girls, this Family got the great thing for the world, I can feel it. Mother: Honey, What is that thing over there?! Father: Oh, Umm, I think it's like over-- (being silent in 1 second) (giggles) You're wanna a Girl, right? (cut to Father and Baby Shantae looking at him, then it cut to Father, who is now holding a Hammer) (clears throat) This won't hurt a bit, daughter. (cut to Baby Shantae, who got shocked without opening mouth and she staring to cry louder, camera zooming into Baby Shantae mouth) Part 2: Shantae Growing Up (camera flashes to Father play silly games with Baby Shantae, which she still crying) Father: Woo, Wooo (Baby Shantae stopped crying), Boo, Boo, Boo, Boo!! (Baby Shantae start crying again, then Father touches Baby Shantae Nose) got ya nose (Baby Sanate started to laugh) got ya, got ya-- (He slip and headbutt Baby Shanate head, making her cry again) Uhh, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!! (camera flashes to Father reading a Paper and Mother holding Baby Shanate, which she still crying again, after 4 second, Father pick a stem stalk and tied it on her long growing hair, which make Baby Shantae stopped crying) (Another camera flashes to All of Photograph from Baby Shanate to Younger Shanate, then Father holding a box with Younger Shanate run to Father, Which Younger Shanate has now longer hair with stem stalk in her hair, her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black shoes.) Father: Hi, Daughter. Youngest Shanate: Are those are my Magic bottle? Father: They sure are! (Youngest Shantae look at the Box) Youngest Shantae: Wow!! (cut to Mother cooking in the Kitchen) Youngest Shanate: That's not my Magic bottle?! Father: Well, Umm, that's is my Magic bottle, so... Father: There, that is, for my cousin, Rottytops. Father: and there is only for you. (Youngest Shantae felts sad, then it fades to Lighthouse town, when it sunsets, She is now Younger, She now has straight and hair, Younger Shantae run, but she traps in the Quicksand, but this time, she didn't Scream for help, she trying to get out, but she can't move, People walk pass her, She finally get out, then she run to Fatuer, holding their hands together, seeing sunset then Father put Younger Shantae behind him like a Piggy back to see the sun. Younger Shanate: Dad? Father:What? Younger Shanate: I thought you was loved your mother?! Father: (laugh) No, Besides me, this town is sailed in 50 Miles. Younger Shanate: Do I need to go? Father: Umm, Sure! Maybe Weekends. Younger Shanate: Daddy? Father: Yeah? Younger Shanate: What do you do? Father: Oh, I work for a Big Restaurant. (cut to Father showing Younger Shantae Kitchen) Father: I'm doing Dishwasher. (Father doing Dishwasher, He show Younger Shanate a Plate, which is now shiner, She look happy with it) Part 3: A New Life (Younger Shanate grow up to Young Shanate, she is now has a red Harem Pants and a white boots) Young Shanate: That's it, dad, I had to look for-- (she notices that her dad was sleeping) a new Job. (cut to Young Shanate buying 5 Poisons 3 Glowstone 2 Magic Bottles and 1 Fairy at the Lighthouse Magic Store, then it cut to the LightHouse) Young Shanate: I'm gonna call you Daisy, I'm have a Plate, but don't attack, OK, Now easy. (Young Shanate give Plate to Daisy, When She thought she gonna attack her, but instead She Spin with it) Young Shanate: Ha, Ha. (after 2 second, Daisy break the Plate off and starting to get crazy) Young Shanate: WHAT?! NO, NO, STOP, NOOOO, GRRRRR, AHHHHHH, STOP IT!! (Young Shanate parents come in) Father: Hey, Shanate! Young Shanate: (gasps as She put a cover Daisy with a Bowl) Hi, Dad. Young Shanate: Umm, Hi Dad. Father: Oh, but this is your Jewling from your cousin, Alison. Young Shanate: (grunts) Daisy: (came out of the pan) Laugh! (As Young Shanate put a pan on Daisy again, camera shoots to Shanate was Grabbed a heavy bucket full of Fish, Even Mid-Teen Shanate, which is now wearing Harem Dress, a bra, and gold jewellery for the rest of the Series, it cut to the LightHouse with mid-teen Shantae and Father and Mother at front of the audience) Part 4: Daisy clean the Kitchen (a camera shoots turn thing into a photo and it zoom out to the Chinese Restaurant with People chattering and it's go to Father and Shanate, Which she is now a teen) Father: Oh, Oh, Hmmmm, As soon you wish, where you wanna to be a Genie-Hero, it's not falling apart, probably soon, When you wanna to be more keep up. Shanate: Can I try it now, Dad? Father: No, It's won't gonna be okay, Shanate! Shantae: Come on Dad, This is gonna be your job easy, I had a cat to clean your job. Father: Oh, Right, Let's try it. Shantae: Great, OK, This is it, Daisy. Daisy: (Fanfare) Shanate: Go to Work! Daisy: Waa-oow! (As Daisy clean up the kitchen, "Planet Tokyo" by Puffy AmiYumi played) Worker #1: WOAH!! Worker #2: Watch where you going! (Diasy washed a plate with the Cloth in the sink) Worker #1 and #2: Yeah!! Go Daisy!! Daisy: Ow-Ow-Owwwwww!!!! (She is still cleaning the kitchen for 1 minute, then she take a break for a seconds, then she still cleaning the kitchen and then, suddenly...) Corey: HEY!!! Daisy: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (As she Holds the plates, the music winds down) Corey: WHAT IS THAT?!?! Father: Oh, That's is my Daughter Pet Fairy. Corey: WHAT IS SHE DOING!! Shanate: Corey, Wait, You making her nervous! (As she speak to Corey, Daisy decide to Shoot at Corey Mouth) Corey: (Muffling with the Plates on his mouth) (Daisy Laughing) (Corey Spits the Plates out of his Mouth) Shanate: It wasn't her fault, she has nothing to do-- Father: Yes, sir, She is really good job for her Fairy, Daisy. Daisy: (Hides in the Jar) Corey: (points at Father) You... clean up this mess (points at Shantae holding Daisy) and YOU... GET OUT, PURPLE-HAIRED GIRL, You that wanna to be Wizard and your not a daughter of the DISHWASHER AND YOUR NEVER LET IT BE!!!! Somebody get that crud off of me? and server for the customers? Part 5: Follow your dream (A Suitcase drop in the Boat Porch) Ticket Manager: Road Trip or One-Way? Shantae: One-Way. Mother: (looking for Shantae and she saw her) There's you are, I told you I find her, to mother inexact! Father: Inexact? She left us a note! I'm leaving, I'll be on the Boat Porch! Mother: Nevermind. Pick up your suitcase, You're coming home right now! Shantae: No, Mom, I had to do this, I'm going to Scuttle Town tonight, I gonna to help dad payback Corey. Mother: Talk to her! Father: Uh, Scuttle-- Mother: SCUTTLE TOWN, YOU'RE JUST A KID!!!! Shantae: I Never being someone here, I wanna be a Guardian, I WANNA BE SOMEBODY!!! Nither: Your are somebody, SOMEBODY WHO NOT GETTING ON THAT BOAT!!!! Shantae: YES, I am! Mother: Talk to her! (Father walk to the Ticket Manager) Father: One ticket for Scuttle Town. Mother: Where are you going?! Father: Not me, her. (Shantae Surprised) Mother: But?! Father: Shantae... did you know when i was your age, I love to be A Genie-Hero and Guardian, It's was so awesome! But... But my dad was worried that I wouldn't able to make unlimited, so... I got refitted to be dishwasher. No, I'm not complaining! But... I always to said myself. If I could do it over again... I would follow my dream... You're got your greatness in you, Ami... Never doubt it. You go to Scuttle Town, You go meet New Friends and you show him your rockstar... and Shantae... Never... Never give up. (Mother give suitcase to Shantae and hold hand with her and hug her) Mother: Awwwwwww!!! Sailor: All aboard! (sobs) Shantae: Ehh, (clear throat) Mum, Bye! (Ami wave goodbye at her parents, then she pick up her suitcase and enter the plane, then Father hold Mother as she gone, Boat starting to Sailed off) Shantae: I won't let you down dad... I'll make you proud! (Boat door is closing) Father: I already am. (The Boat Sailed, leaving the airport station, it's fades to the night sky with cloud then it's fades morning sky with Water of the Scuttle Town, Shantae happy and smiles) Part 6: Scuttle Town (It's fade to Scuttle Town, Shantae goes to, that Boat Porch, door open to 2 unknown people and Shantae to get out of the Boat, She look around the station, people are chatting, She find a big Banner up the top with "Welcome to Scuttle Town") Shantae: Wow! Hey, Excuse me I wonder if... yo-- hey, uh-- I Wonder-- Unknown People: Gate at the office. Shantae: Oh... Do you direct me to-- (defend from the shooting camera) What the... Bolo: Perfect, that will be 60c bucks. Shantae: 60c buck for what?! Also, Hi! Bolo: Hi, It's A Beautiful Picture moment of Scuttle Town (camera shooting of himself and Shantae) Now there, A capture your second moment, that's another 60c dollar, are you keeping track? Sky: Yeah! Bolo: (Multiple Camera Shooting) Come on, Work at me, Work at me, more power, less pose, (Stop Camera Shooting) it's Okay, Let see inside are pressure is waiting a through up!! (Multiple Camera Shooting again) Give me a big eyes, big eyes, big eyes, (Stop Camera Shooting) Give me A Anime Eyes! (Multiple Camera Shooting once again at Shantae) YEAH, I LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT!!! Shantae: I DON'T WANT TO BE PICTURE!! Bolo: You Don't? Shantae: NO! Bolo: That's Okay, There is no video on the camera (throw camera away) do you want something to eat? (He notice that she gone) Where she gone?! (cut to pan down to lost and found People looking for Steve and Michael, Shantae ignores two, but Steve appears, They hug each other and skipping together, a dog join the group, it's cut to guy with a "got Screwed" sign holding a cup, Shantae put a money on his cup, then he thank her for putting a money on his cup, then it's cut to Watch Shop Guy, Shantae stopped when he talking) Watch Shop Guy: Hey, Do you want to buy a Watch? Watch: Don't buy us, We're faces Security: Next! (A Guy walk in the Detective, a alarm gone off, Plane Security shoo a guy off, he walk back, He take object off of his pockets (A Umbrella, Crayon, Pan, Thongs and a French Fries, then a another guy walk, making a guy to walk in the Detective again, It's cut to a Robot, then Shantae tell him) Shantae: Hey, Excuse me, How do I get to Scuttle Town Office of Defence? ("Right" by David Bowie played, when Robot sing and dances) Shantae: Oh, Right, Right? (Robot still singing "Right") Shantae: Ahh, Never mind. (cut to bird-view of Scuttle Town from bottom to center with muffler direction guy talking, Shantae found him, she walk up to him) Shantae: Hi, Excuse me, How do I get to Scuttle Town office of defence? Muffler Direction Guy: (Gibberish Muffler Talking) Shantae: What?! Muffler Direction Guy: (Gibberish Muffler Talking and point at the express) Shantae: Oh, He-Hey, Yes, Thanks. Part 7: What a Lovely Day Shantae: Wow! Female Annoucer: Please tie with your friend, other friend, a people and additional people, Food and Drink are not allowed in this unless is this is a low lab. Shantae: Woah! Female Announcer: Thanks you and have a nice day. (Shantae pairs up with Bolo which he sleeping at each side and leads up the top, Shantae saw him sleeping, but Bolo sleep on Shantae shoulders, but Shantae try to pull up, Bolo saying "your" two times, She pull him up, but she tries to fall, She tries to pull perfectly up 3 times, before it's fall, after 3 times, She fall down, making him wakes up) Bolo: Wha-- What is it... Say, are you following me? Shantae: No. Bolo: First time on the express. Shantae: Actually, I-- Bolo: Ooooooh girl, Well, good luck on the big city, you can make it here, you can make it anywhere, If you can't make it there, Welcome to the Club! (Showing a view of Scuttle Town) Shantae: Wow! (This ride is almost going down) Bolo: Oh No! Shantae: What?! What is it?! Bolo: WE GOING ON THAT TRACK, WE GONNA CRASH!!!!! Shantae: WHAT?! Bolo: I don't want to die! Shantae and Bolo: (both screaming) (They was saved by big catapult) Bolo: (giggles) I was kidding, but put hands on the rail. Shantae: Huh?! (They were slingshot in the air) Shantae: WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA--- (cut to when they are flying up) Shantae: OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (cut to Shantae screaming at the crazy ride) Shantae: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Bolo: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (They go in the holes) Bolo: Oops, there go my stop!! (They go on the tunnel and they went to loop three times, then it's go up and down three times, then it's went up and rolled down and into the launcher and landed in the ground) (Bolo's Metal Ring dropped) Bolo: (putting his Metal ring back on) Oh, Tell Me that's was a fall off me, It's embossing! (It launched way to flashing tunnel, then it's gone to others that are rolling down) Shantae: Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah!! (then it's sent up to ringing bell and into flinging spinner) Bolo: (Bleach) Sorry! (A Flinging spinner spin down and change in the middle then it's up and gone down and up again in the middle) Bolo: It's your to be lot worse, they have a giant hammer. Shantae: WHAAAAAAA-- Bolo: Oh, they bought it back. Shantae: EEEEEEEEYYYYOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!! (Giant Hammer pushes them into a spinny ride) Bolo: Yoo-Diddle-Dee!!!! (They stopped spinning and send to the eject with a tiny hammer and they get out) Bolo: Just look at the bright side, I know it's back at my hand! (notices something down in the ground) Hey, That's New!! (get hit by the giant hammer) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Woo-Woo-Woo-Woo-WAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Part 8: Those Months are Over (Shantae stand up and She found Scuttle Town office of Defence, She run up to the gate) Shantae: Wow! (It saying "You can Shine no matter what your made of") Don: Yoo-hoo, Excuse me! Can I help you? Shantae: Sorry I... I was looking at the gate. Don: Well, hello there Shantae: Well, Hey Don, Who close the gate, It's sure is ever suppose to be-- Don: Yeah, OK, What do you want? Shantae: Hmm, Oh, I like to be a guardian. (pick up Daisy jar) I'm am a Genie-Hero! Daisy: (mimics Fanfare) Don: Oh, Why would you say so... Stand Back! (He pick up a key to unlock the gate) (The gate reveal a Nice Place, Shantae surprised, showing a look around of Inside the gate) Shantae: Thanks! Don: Your Welcome (When she was enter the gate, she was surprise) Shantae: Wow! (Meanwhile in the meeting room) Evil Shantae: My goodness, What a markable legendary... confirm... for a common human, You don't come across all flash value anymore friends... and for good reason... THERE'S NO MONEY IN IT!!!!! Hello Woman-of-No 2, WE NOT CHEERING!!! That's why bald nerd guy no longer sit on his chair, It's so great! so I don't wanna hear another... Where's is it? Where? Waa-Waa-Waa-Waa-Waa-Waa-- Executive #1: Will see him in The office, He always go for that! (Evil Shantae press a button on Executive chair, he and his chair fall down) Executive #1: OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Evil Shantae: (holding a remote control) Now let's go back to business! (Windows are shutting and "SuperSonic" by JJ Fad played) Evil Shantae: Behold, Our New and improved is called The New Generation Magic. More Coming Soon Category:Transcripts